Baldi's Schoolhouse
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: My friends and I roleplay together as our BBIEAL OCs, Rebel and Popular Girl are a couple
1. Chapter 1: Baldi's Anger Issues

Emily sat in her seat fixing her makeup while Eeaven is fast asleep during Baldi's lesson. "I might as well..." She sighs and puts her makeup away then falls asleep. Mike snickers and gets up to write on Emily's face after she fell asleep.

Theater saw this 'That's a bit too far...' He thought shaking his head only sitting a row away from Emily. He looks over to Eevan who sits right next to him and sighs.

The Bully looked over at Mike and glares "Dude, that's so rude." he states angrily getting up and pushes Mike. Mike only shrugs and snickers going back to his seat.

A few minutes later Emily wakes up and checks her makeup only to let out a loud scream seeing her face written on. "W-why would someone do this...?" She sniffles rushing to the restroom tears going down her face.

"Now look what you've done!" The Bully states once again glaring at Mike.

Eeavan's body starts to twitch and isn't responding to Theater as he tries to wake her up. "Cmon... Eeavan! Wake up!" He pleads shaking her.

Meanwhile... Emily stares into the mirror and sobs wiping the marker off her face. "H-how rude..." She sniffled. Once she was finished the reapplies her eyeshadow and lipstick then returns to the classroom only to see everyone around Eevan worriedly. "I leave for 3 minutes... What in the world is going on?"

The Bully walks over to her "I don't know... Are you OK Emily?" he asks making her taken aback by his words. "Uh... Y-yes I'm alright..." She stuttered. "Is something wrong?" The Bully asked. "No, its just out of all people you're the one who actually cared that someone wrote on my face while I was asleep..." She mumbles. "Oh..." He replies

Suddenly Eeavan leaps up and her eyes widen "I'M UP!" She yells then curls up into a ball scared because everyone is staring at her.

He grumbles glaring at the kids "Alright that's enough! Out! Class dismissed!" He barks to the students. Mike smirks and walks over to Baldi "But." Is all he's able to say before Baldi angrily smacks him with the ruler he keeps in his hands. "I. SAID. OUT." He yells.

Eeaven gets up and looks at Baldi "S-sir I think you need to calm down" She grabs Baldi's hand and brings him outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Spying and Singing

"I don't trust Baldi alone with Eevan..." She says. Mike looks at her and nods "I agree, how about we go spy on them?" He grins. "You in Jordan?" He asks looking over at him. Jordan simply nods.

The three of them follow Baldi and Eevan's trail then all 3 hide behind a rock as they listen carefully. ''What should we do?'' Emily whispers to the boys.

Grabbing a grappling hook out of his backpack he puts it aside just in case. Emily looks at him questionably. ''It's so if needed we can make a speedy escape" he explains. The 3 of them continue spectating the 2. Eevan seems to be humming a toon that Baldi seems to like because of the fact that he doesn't look at mad as before.

Emily glances at Mike "Mike? I-i'm scared..." She whispers looking at him.

He looks at her and sighs putting an arm around her. "Don't worry if worse comes to worse I'll protect both of you"

Eevan continues to hum and starts to settle down seeing Baldi start to fall asleep. 'Please go to sleep, I haven't gotten any sleep yet and I'm really tired...' She thought. She glances up and spots Emily, Mike and Jordan. Her eyes widen and Baldi raises an eyebrow at her "Everything OK?" He asks. She nods "Everything is alright, just go back to sleep" she assured him.

He pulls out a few notebooks "Just in case, we should use these to communicate" he gives each of them a notebook as well as a pen. Emily looks at him still scared and she scoots closer to him, practically clinging to him for her life. He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

He wakes up once again hearing rustling and his eyes narrow at Emily, Mike and Jordan's hiding place. ''Whose there?" He grumbles. Eevan looks down sheepishly. "I've known that they were there..." She admits. He started to get annoyed shaking his head.

She gathers her courage and gets up out of the hiding place "What are you doing Emily?! Get back here!" Jordan urges. She stubbornly sat about 10 feet away from Baldi "Get away brat" he sneers at her. "No" she says stubbornly. Eevan looks at her, her eyes wide with fear.

He's had enough of these children's games and he stands up "Either leave now or I'll drag you back myself!" He shouts. Emily shrinks then simply shakes her head "No" growling he stands up then starts to head over to where Jordan and Mike were hiding.

Scared that Baldi might hurt the boys Emily takes a deep breath and starts to sing, to Baldi's surprise.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music... With songs they have sung for a thousand years..."

Baldi pauses and simply sits down, entranced by Emily's voice.

"The hills fill my heart with the sound of music; My heart wants to sing every song it hears"

Mike and Jordan get out of their hiding place and watches.

"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds; That rise from the lake to the trees"

Eevan sighs and picks a dandelion 'Seems I'm not useful anymore...' She thought.

"My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies; From a church on a breeze"

"To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over;Stones on its way"

"To sing through the night like a lark; Who is learning to pray"

"I go to the hills when my heart is lonely; I know I will hear what I've heard before"

"My heart will be blessed with the sound of music..."

"And I'll sing once more!"

Drawing out the last line Emily finished singing and Baldi claps "A classic song that one... That was beautiful" he comments. She smiles relieved her singing helped "Thank you, I know a few more songs" Baldi's eyes light up at this "How about 'Do, Re, Mi?' Can you sing that one?" He asks. She nods "I do know that one! I'll sing that one then!"

Once again she takes a deep breath and starts to sing

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"Doe, a deer, a female deer"

"Ray, a drop of golden sun"

"Me, a name I call myself"

"Far, a long, long way to run"

"Sew, a needle pulling thread"

"La, a note to follow so"

"Tea, a drink with jam and bread"

"That will bring us back to do oh oh oh"

"A deer, a female deer"

"Ray, a drop of golden sun"

"Me, a name I call myself"

"Far, a long, long way to run"

"Sew, a needle pulling thread"

"La, a note to follow so"

"Tea, a drink with jam and bread"

"That will bring us back to do"

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"Do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do!"

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"So, do!" As she finishes Baldi and the others clap.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleazy Jordan

Emily sighs and comes into the classroom wearing a bikini for some reason and she sits in her seat. "I wonder what Mike will think when he sees me in a bikini..." She wonders outloud. Jordan turns and smiles.

"Knowing him, he'd think it was sexy" he says. Eevan stares at her boyfriend for a second suspicious "Watch that mouth Jordan" she warns then goes back to drawing. Jordan shakes his head "R-right" he stutters staring at Emily.

Eevan has heard enough and she stands glaring at Jordan "Stop!" She yells and glares at Jordan; he jumps surprised while Emily just rolls her eyes and looks away from the chaos that was about to unfold.

Eevan pulls out some scissors "Prompt after prompt... Yet you still looked at Emily with that sleazy look on your face!" She shouts throwing the scissors which get stuck to the wall.

He looks at her fearfully "Eevan, outside, now" Mr. Baldi suddenly cuts in. "...f i n e" Eevan snarls then goes outside slamming the door behind her.

"Th-this is all my fault..." Emily mumbles getting up "Mr. Baldi? May I go change?" She asks looking over at him. He sighs and nods "Go" she sighs relieved then goes outside looking at where Eevan should be, yet she isn't "Strange..." She then heads to the girls restroom but when she tries to open the door its locked. "What in the world...?" She mumbles. Before she turned away she heard vomiting sounds.

"Th-that sounds like Eevan..." She whispers. Suddenly she put 2 and 2 together and remembering that Eevan has cuts on her arms her eyes widen then she runs back to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4: This Is Bad!

Emily rushes back to the classroom causing Jordan to jump startled. "ITS E-EEVAN! THE BATHROOM DOOR WAS LOCKED AND I HEARD VOMITING SOUNDS" She shouts panicking tears starting to form. Jordan's eyes widen and gets up rushing over to the door Emily following.

Baldi grumbles and gets up following the 2 to the door. "Open the door Eevan!" Jordan yells knocking on the door. A weak voice replies "I-i don't feel well thats all!" Eevan replies Clearly lying. "Mr. Baldi, can you open the door?" Jordan pleads. He sighs practically knocks the door down "Eevan get over here" he commands.

She winces hearing the angry voice of Baldi. "I'll be out in a minute..." She sighs and flushes the toilet then unlocks the stall.

Meanwhile Emily is curled up in a ball crying repeating "This is all my fault" over and over again. "I'm just like the other populars! Causing others pain!" She sobs rocking back and forth.

Jordan goes over to her "Emily, this isn't your-" before he can finish his sentence Emily glares at him "YES IT IS MY FAULT! IF I DIDNT HAVE THAT STUPID BIKINI ON THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" She practically screams at him tears rolling down her face her eyeshadow getting all messy. He shakes his head

"None of us blame you for this... It's my fault for looking at you as if you were just and object!" he soothes. Emily sniffles and looks at him "I'm used to being looked at like that..." She murmers. Jordan sighs "You and Mike are a cute couple..." He says trying to change the subject.

She looks at him and smiles a little "He's the only guy who didn't care that I was popular...besides you of course" she adds. "Although we are complete opposites I think we're a good couple too..."

"Well you know what they say opposites attract" he chuckles. "I hope Eevan is OK..." he murmers. Eevan appears in the doorway looking quite pale. "Eevan..." he says relieved.

"Y-you guys were worried about me?" she laughs painfully. Emily looks up then runs over to her "Of course I was!" she sobs. I sigh and then my eyes narrow spotting Jordan. "Y o u" she growls. Jordan walks over to her and starts to cry as well "I'm so sorry" he says over and over to her. Seeing him in such a pitiful state she sighs then shakes her head

"You really think you could treat Emily like that for me not to notice?" She snapped. Jordan looks down "Emily thinks its her fault..." He murmers. She sighs then looks at her blonde friend "Emily, it isn't your fault that Jordan looked at you like that" she cooed.

I shake my head.

"Y-yes it is! If I didn't wear that bikini then this wouldn't have happened!" Emily continues to cry going back to the classroom leaving them so they can talk alone.

Suddenly he pulls out the scissors she used to threaten him earlier. "Stab me" he says simply then hands them to her. She stares at him shocked by his words and shakes her head "No!" Sighing he grabs the scissors again then stabs himself with it blood flowing down.

"Ow- fuck!" He grunts falling to the floor. Shocked Eevan looks at him and starts to cry "No no no no no! You're bleeding to death!" She sobs. He looks at her and smirks pulling out the scissors "Tis only a flesh wound doll" he jokes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fairy And The Naga

Sexual innuendos ahead!

Emily sighs at school folding her delicate fairy wings and she smiles seeing her crush. The Naga, Rebel. After hearing about the boys past from a friend she felt extremely protective over him. She shakes her head turning tiny then flies over to the 11'0 Naga. "H-hello!" She mumbles blushing.

Because of his height he can't hear what the little fairy was saying so he continued to hum to himself. Noticing this the fairy sighs and lands on the ground then uses her wand turning herself into a siren and she looks at him once again "Hello Rebel!" she greets this time the Naga noticing her and he tilts his head "Emily? Why are you a siren? I thought you were a fairy" he looks at her questionably. "I became a siren so I can talk to you easier!" She smiles. Rebel blushes a little and smirks then wraps himself around her making low purr-like sounds.

Seeing the male get so close aroused her. Sirens like her have a savage side, if they snap they clamor over their romantic interest not able to control their actions. Looking at him blushing red she shakes her head "F-for your sake don't get so touchy feely on me..." she whispered. Rebel raises an eyebrow at her then leans down nipping her neck causing a small moan to escape from her lips. "M-mm~" she struggles and pushes him off getting up then walks a bit away leaving him confused "The only way that I can control my lust is..." she swallows and her face turns even more red. "To twerk-" still mumbling she starts to do just that.

Sniffing the air he can smell her lust scent from where he is and glances around looking for her finally spotting her twerking and his face turns crimson smirking slightly "Hello Emily~" he greets making the already heavily blushing blonde to blush even more her eyes wide "O-oh, hello Rebel-" she murmers "I-its the only way to reduce my lust..." She explains. He just smirks more "Why do you want to tone that down?" He asks.

She gives him an icy glare "Do you really want a lustful horny siren clammoring all over you?" She retorts. His response however made her stop dead in her tracks "Yes" he says simply.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Compatible

She stares a him dumbstruck. "I-i-" She stutters. Smirking Mike picks her up planting a soft kiss on her neck making a soft dust of red to appear on her face.

"I've known that you liked me Emily~" He cooed then continued to plant little kisses down her neck wrapping himself around her like a snake would with their prey.

Looking up at the 11 foot tall Naga she only now notices him wrapping his body around hers, especially around her chest. "M-mike?" She stuttered blushing a bit more. Looking from her neck he smirks "Do you want to be mine?~" He purrs catching Emily by surprise. "H-huh?" She mumbles once again at a loss for words.

"Be my mate~" He coos to the flustered siren once more. Her response however took him off guard, wiggling her tail she smacked him in the face leaving a nasty red mark on his cheek. "?!" Having never lost his 'prey' before (Emily's case a different meaning of prey) he stares at the siren who makes a pool appear (shes still a fairy) and leaps into it splashing cold water onto Mike.

'That'll teach him' she thought smirking under the water. "Be my mate~" Replaying that over and over in her mind she shakes her head "I'm a Fairy/Siren he's a Naga, I highly doubt we'd get along well as mates..."


End file.
